


Time

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a lot of fandom feels.  I don't claim to know what happened between Adam/Tommy... but I needed to write something.  Possible suicide trigger for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy dialed a the number he knew better than his own. For almost six years he had dialed it whenever the world was crumbling beneath his feet. The person on the other end could always fix it, make it better. The world didn't seem so bad when the phone was to his ear and that voice was on the other end of the line. 

 

Almost six years. It was a long time to know someone. You learned quirks, nuances, and the little things that made them tick. When almost four of them were spent calling that someone your boyfriends, well you learned a lot more. Tommy knew the intimate details that few others had been privy to. 

 

At one point he thought four years would somehow become forever. He'd allowed himself to dream, something he hadn't done a lot of. He'd never been a dreamer, that was Adam. Now with the phone in his hand, seconds ticked past without an answer. There were a lot of answers missing in the past six months. Adam had just pulled away and his life had been turned upside down. There were no answers no matter how many time he'd called. 

 

The cherry on the cake was auditioning for Adam's band again thanks to the new record label and never hearing back. Not only had he lost the only man he'd ever loved, but the only job that had ever meant anything to him. This was personal. It ripped at him in ways he never expected. 

 

"This is Adam, you know what to do." Then the beep. 

 

"Adam, don't you think you owe me more than this? You were... we... fuck what happened to us..." Tommy trailed off when the burn of tears became too much to speak through. He phone dropped from between him numb fingers and he buried his face into his pillow. He knew it was all in his head, but he could smell Adam. The tears spilled hot down his face and once again, he hoped he wouldn't wake up in the morning.


End file.
